melisalcidofandomcom-20200214-history
Dwayne the Rock
'Dwayne the Rock '''is a protagonist in the story of ''World of Meli, and Meli's pet rock. He plays a major role in The Odyssey Saga, and The World of Meli Odyssey Movie. In the previous generation, he was the strongest being in the universe. History Dwayne first appeared in the Summer Bash Saga, near the end, in Dwayne the Rock for 1 minute, no bullshit, which featured him for a minute straight. Later, he appeared in the first episode of his own stop motion spin off series, Back to Shelf: Dwayne the Rock. In The World of Meli Movie, he plays a minor role, making small cameos throughout the film. During the final battle, Dwayne is found in an area about to be erased, and Meli rescues him. He also deals the final blow to Shefron the Zebra alongside Dwayne. In The Odyssey Saga, Dwayne played a much larger role. When Meli's evisceration powers began to appear, Dwayne helped Meli learn how to control them. However, at the same time, he sensed the return of Shefron, and attempted to prevent it. However, he played right into his hand, and was abducted in Dwayne the Rock: In the Wild. In The World of Meli Odyssey Movie, Dwayne plays a larger role than in the previous film, being a hostage, held by Shefron. He takes him to The Second Dimension, where he would be absorbed by Shefron. Meli traversed the globe to stop it, but it was no use, as Dwayne died in the film after being absorbed. Appears In '''Dwayne the Rock for 1 minute, no bullshit - '''The first appearance of Dwayne, which features him for a minute straight. '''Back to Shelf: Dwayne the Rock - '''Animated short where Dwayne falls off the shelf, and gets back to it. '''The World of Meli Movie - '''Makes a cameo in the beginning, and helps defeat Shefron in the final battle. '''BRACE YOURSELF - World of Meli Channel Trailer - '''Bob's rival, sparked after cuddling with Brianna. '''50 WAYS TO EVISCERATE A 3DS - '''Appears as one of the ways to eviscerate a 3DS. '''Cooking w/ Dwayne the Rock - '''Meli and Dwayne cook a dish. '''Why I Despise Upperclassmen Band Members - '''Appears at the end, and warns of Shefron's return. '''The February 13th Incident Special (FULL STORY) - '''It is revealed that ''Dwayne the Rock: In the Wild ''is happening simultaneously. '''Dwayne the Rock: In the Wild - '''An animated short where Dwayne ventures in the wild to stop Shefron from returning, who kidnaps him at the end of the episode. '''Eating McDonald's Schezuan Sauce - '''Shows he is still in Shefron's possession at the end. '''TEEN TITANS GO! vs THE LOUD HOUSE: WHY TTG IS BETTER - '''Makes a cameo at the end, where Shefron takes him out of Dimension X, claiming "Fine. I'll do it myself." '''The World of Meli Odyssey Movie - '''Is Shefron's hostage throughout the film. During the third act, he explodes, as Shefron absorbs his essence. '''EVERYONE IS HERE! - World of Meli Channel Trailer #2 - '''Is number 38.